The Interrogation
by another.maroon
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UP ! / Kim Kangin dan Kim Kyuhyun hidup bersama semenjak kedua orang tua mereka meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan 4 tahun lalu. Kangin meneruskan bisnis orang tua mereka, namun bisnis itu ternyata memiliki resiko yg sangat berbahaya. Dan apa yg dihindari akhirnya terjadi juga... / "Sungmin, tenanglah! Diam disini sampai aku bawakan obatmu!" / Pairing: Kyumin, Kangmin .
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** The Interrogation [Chaptered] 1/?

**Cast :** Kangin, Kyuhyun, Sungmin (girl!), other Super Junior members.

**Pairing :** Kyumin, Kangmin, Kanghyun (brothership).

**Genre :** Dark, Angst, AU.

**Rated :** R (maybe not in this chapter but soon).

**Warning :** Violence and Rape. There is really dark and bloody scene, if you cannot accept those things please just don't read, i warned you already.

**Note :** The main idea of this story is truthfully inspired by a short indie movie video which I found on youtube while i'm hunting about short indie movie to my project, then i found this a short movie titled **"The Interrogation (2011)****/Boys Torture Scene****"** you can search it on youtube on channel: **RebelWithoutaStage.** (if you said that i was stealing his idea, i told you that i was inspired and i already credits him here). That was a really short movie, only 3 minutes, and only has one scene and 2 main cast. Then i just thought, "Dee, why don't you make it longer?" and here is it, the super longer version of that super short movie. (i suggest you to watch that video, so you will get the spoiler of this story and you will know that i'm not stealing anything from him ^_^).

**Summary :** _**Terhitung sudah 4 tahun, Kim Kangin dan Kim Kyuhyun tinggal bersama, hanya berdua, semenjak kematian kedua orang tua mereka dalam sebuah kecelakaan tunggal di tepian kota kecil jauh dari Seoul. Kangin, sebagai anak tertua, harus melanjutkan bisnis kecil milik orang tuanya untuk menghidupi kebutuhan hidup mereka berdua. Sayangnya, bisnis kecil semacam itu memiliki resiko yang sangat besar dan berbahaya. Dan apa yang selama ini dia takutkan dan berusaha dia hindari, akhirnya terjadi juga...**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

Hujan.

"Hyung, apa kau akan pulang larut malam lagi hari ini?" Tanya seorang pria muda melalui telepon genggamnya sambil melihat ke arah jalanan dari jendela balkon apartemennya. Hujan yang telah turun sejak sore hari ini belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Tangan satunya memeluk sebuah jaket parasut tebal di dadanya. Erat.

Dia adalah Kyuhyun, Kim Kyuhyun. Seorang mahasiswa fakultas seni musik jurusan olah vokal di Seoul National University of Arts. Dia hanya pemuda biasa, bukan dari golongan komunitas yang disegani di kampusnya, bukan juga termasuk pemuda-pemuda yang selalu dikejar-kejar teman wanitanya, dia hanya Kyuhyun yang biasa. Warna rambutnya memang cukup sedikit menarik perhatian, cokelat terang seperti warna karamel yang meleleh di atas setumpuk pancake, sedikit ikal, sedikit panjang, hingga beberapa helai rambut menutupi alis dan telinganya.

Tapi dia memang hanya pemuda biasa dengan hidupnya yang biasa.

Hanya ada satu hal dari dirinya yang luar biasa, yaitu suaranya. Kyuhyun mendapatkan sedikit popularitas dengan suaranya emasnya. Dia merupakan salah satu anggota tim paduan suara dan tim teater musikal dari kampusnya. Mengandalkannya adalah pilihan terbaik jika tim ingin memenangkan sebuah kompetisi, dan dari kompetisi itulah Kim Kyuhyun bisa hidup.

Ya. Paling tidak membantu menghidupi dirinya sendiri demi meringankan beban pekerjaan kakaknya satu-satunya itu, Kim Kangin. Dia lah yang sedang diajak bicara melalui telepon genggamnya di malam yang basah ini.

"Maafkan aku Kyu, mungkin kali ini akan lebih malam dari biasanya. Aku harus mengirimkan sendiri barang-barang pesanan ini langsung kepada para client." Kangin menjawab pertanyaannya dari seberang telepon.

Percayalah, Kyuhyun memperhatikan dan menyadari bahwa suara kakaknya malam ini, terdengar jauh lebih lelah dari malam-malam biasanya.

"Kau tidurlah duluan" Lanjut Kangin, "Tidak usah menungguku, kau besok harus kuliah bukan? Tidurlah, aku membawa kunciku sendiri."

"Arraseo hyung... mmm... kau sudah makan?"

"Belum, tapi aku akan segera makan sebentar lagi".

_Lagi._

Kyuhyun tahu dia berbohong, "sebentar lagi" yang kakaknya ucapkan barusan itu semata-mata hanyalah untuk meredam rasa khawatirnya saja, Kangin selamanya tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong lagi pada Kyuhyun, dia bukan lagi anak kecil yang dulu dengan mudahnya dibohongi. Mereka sudah cukup lama hidup berdua.

"Kau sudah makan, Kyu?"

"Hm, dan hebatnya lagi, sup ikan yang tadi aku makan adalah sup ikan terlezat yang pernah aku makan seumur hidupku." Kyuhyun tertawa, dia menggoda kakaknya. Mencoba membangun mood baik dan memperbaiki suasana.

"Huh? Mustahil. Sejak kapan kau bisa memasak makanan lain selain ramen dan nasi goreng kimchi? Aku tidak ingat pernah mengajarkanmu memasak sup ikan, dan rasanya aku juga tidak ingat ada ikan di kulkas kita?"

"Hahaha. You've got it Hyung! Tentu saja bukan aku yang membuatnya. Sungmin noona yang membuatnya tadi.

"Oh, dia datang?"

Sungmin, Lee Sungmin. Adalah gadis yang tinggal di sebelah apartement mereka. Sekedar tetangga sejak sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu semenjak Kangin dan Kyuhyun pindah dan menyewa apartemen ini, namun sekaligus kekasih bagi Kangin sejak 3 tahun yang lalu dan juga merangkap sebagai kakak kelas Kyuhyun di fakultas dan jurusan yang sama.

Gadis itu sangat manis, dia memiliki kulit putih yang indah, mata cokelat yang besar dan bersinar, bibir pink yang terbentuk dengan sempurna, rambut hitam sebahu yang sering dia biarkan terurai dengan natural dan tentu saja bentuk tubuh yang sempurna. Semua tentang Lee Sungmin adalah tentang kesempurnaan. Tidak pernah sebelumnya, baik Kangin atau pun Kyuhyun menemukan sesosok gadis yang sangat tulus dan penyayang seperti Sungmin

Ketika umumnya seorang wanita sering meminta yang tidak-tidak dan menghabiskan uang kekasihnya, bergelayut manja dan selalu merepotkan dimana pun dia berada, lain dengan Sungmin. Dia gadis yang mandiri, belum pernah satu kalipun selama tiga tahun ini dia merepotkan Kangin atau membuat Kangin lelah karenanya, bahkan sebaliknya, Sungmin adalah seseorang yang selalu mengurusi segala keperluan Kangin, tanpa pernah sekalipun Kangin memintanya. Dialah sosok wanita, pengganti seorang ibu dalam hidup Kangin dan Kyuhyun yang sekarang.

"Ya, dia membuatkannya untukmu hyung, tapi sayangnya kau belum tiba di rumah. Sup itu seharusnya kita makan bertiga sebelum dingin, tapi akhirnya hanya aku dan Sungmin noona saja yang menghabiskannya berdua."

"Ah, sayang sekali... apa dia masih disana?"

"Hyung, kau pikir ini jam berapa? Ini pukul 9 malam. Dia sudah kembali ke apartemennya segera setelah makan malam kami selesai. Sebaiknya kau menghubunginya... ini sudah hampir satu minggu kita tidak bisa makan malam bertiga seperti biasanya, dia terlihat merindukanmu, hyung."

Kyuhyun mendengar Kangin menghela nafasnya, panjang.

"Ne, arraseo Kyu."

Disusul oleh Kyuhyun, yang juga melepas nafasnya. Berat.

.

.

.

(to be continue...)

* * *

.

**Dee's Note :**

Hi, salam kenal. Sebenarnya aku udah lama banget jadi penulis, tapi baru kali ini nyoba nulis fanfiction. Btw, fanfic ini sudah dan sedang dipublish di facebook (di facebook udah sampe chapter 5 lho, buat yang penasaran tingkat tinggi monggo mampir ke FB, PM me for the link.) juga english version nya ada di "another-maroon" livejournal (still on chapter 3) mampir aja.

Comments are loved ya, lumayan buat penyemangat supaya fanfic ini bisa terus aku upload disini.

Oia, you can call me DEE.  
and talk to me on twitter : hismaroonsmile . ^_^

see you tomorrow with next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :** The Interrogation [Chaptered] 2/?

**Cast :** Kangin, Kyuhyun, Sungmin (girl!), other Super Junior members.

**Pairing :** Kangmin, Kanghyun (brothership), Kyumin (in law).

**Genre :** AU, Dark, Angst.

**Rated :** R (maybe not in this chapter but soon).

**Warning :** There is really dark and bloody scene, if you cannot accept those things please just don't read, i warned you already.

**Note :** The main idea of this story is truthfully inspired by a short indie movie video which I found on youtube while i'm hunting about short indie movie to my project, then i found this a short movie titled** "The Interrogation (2011)/Boys Torture Scene"** you can search it on youtube on channel: **RebelWithoutaStage**. (if you said that i was stealing his idea, i told you that i was inspired and i already credits him here). That was a really short movie, only 3 minutes, and only has one scene and 2 main cast. Then i just thought, "Dee, why don't you make it longer?" and here is it, the super longer version of that super short movie. (i suggest you to watch that video, so you will get the spoiler of this story and you will know that i'm not stealing anything from him ^_^).

**_Summary : Terhitung sudah 4 tahun, Kim Kangin dan Kim Kyuhyun tinggal bersama, hanya berdua, semenjak kematian kedua orang tua mereka dalam sebuah kecelakaan tunggal di tepian kota kecil jauh dari Seoul. Kangin, sebagai anak tertua, harus melanjutkan bisnis kecil milik orang tuanya untuk menghidupi kebutuhan hidup mereka berdua. Sayangnya, bisnis kecil semacam itu memiliki resiko yang sangat besar dan berbahaya. Dan apa yang selama ini dia takutkan dan berusaha dia hindari, akhirnya terjadi juga..._**

_.  
_

* * *

_._

Terbaca sudah sedari tadi bahwa hujan memang akan bertambah deras, sangat deras umpama seisi lautan beranjak naik ke atas langit dan tumpah tanpa aba-aba. Kilatan blitz kamera dari tengah kerumunan awan hitam menghujami pengelihatan. Tetapi Kyuhyun masih berdiri di depan balkonnya, tidak peduli sudah sebasah apa rambut cokelatnya, toh dia memang menyukai hujan dan sensasi dingin yang hujan berikan pada setiap ichi bagian kulitnya.

Dan tidak hanya itu, dia menghkawatirkan Kangin.

Sejak kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu, hidup mereka berubah drastis, terutama Kangin yang harus menjadi tulang punggung keluarga. Sebuah kecelakaan tunggal di malam ketika hujan turun sangat deras, sederas malam ini, telah merenggut nyawa kedua orang tua Kangin dan Kyuhyun sekaligus.

Mobil yang mereka kendarai oleng dan terjatuh ke jurang sedalam lebih dari 100 meter.

4 tahun yang lalu keluarga Kim memang tidak tinggal di tengah kota Seoul seperti sekarang, namun lebih tepatnya di sebuah kota arah selatan Seoul yang memiliki kontur tanah yang berbukit dan sejuk. Mereka memang berkerja di Seoul, itulah mengapa mereka harus pulang pergi dari Seoul ke rumah mereka setiap hari. Hanya saja malam itu hujan turun sangat lebat. Dan keadaan di dalam mobil memang tidak seperti biasanya.

Memang ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi disana saat itu.

Jenazah kedua orang tua mereka baru diketemukan 3 hari kemudian karena sulitnya medan yang harus ditempuh tim sar untuk mengevakuasi korban. Dan secara ajaib, tim sar menemukan secarik kertas yang digenggam erat di kepalan tangan ayah mereka, sebuah pesan. Entah bagaimana ayah Kyuhyun sempat menulis sebaris pesan kepada kedua putra yang akan segera dia tinggalkan untuk selamanya itu.

Dan pesan itulah yang entah terpaksa atau tidak, mengantarkan Kangin menjadi seorang pekerja keras siang dan malam demi menghidupi hidup mereka berdua secara mandiri.

Kangin meneruskan pekerjaan orang tuanya, lembaga penjamin barang kiriman. Sebuah tempat dimana barang-barang khusus yang dikirim melalui jasa mereka diperiksa, dilindungi dan diberi jaminan aman dengan masa pengantaran yang jauh lebih cepat dari kantor pos. Itulah mengapa, terkadang Kangin harus mengantarkan sendiri barang-barang itu kepada clientnya, apalagi jika mereka menggunakan jasa one night delivery.

"CTAAAR!"

Petir sepertinya baru saja menyambarkan apinya ke sebuah pohon di hutan kota Seoul di seberang sana. Terasa begitu dekat, namun Kyuhyun bukan seorang penggemar hujan yang takut petir, dia mencintai semua hal tentang hujan, sekalipun itu berarti basah atau... gosong?

"Tok tok tok"

Sepertinya Kyuhyun lupa menutup jendela di dekat dapur.

"Tok tok tok tok tok"

Dan sepertinya itu bukan suara jendela tertiup angin, melainkan suara pintu depan kamar apartement nya. Kyuhyun 100% yakin itu adalah orang yang dia tunggu kepulangannya, Kangin.

Kyuhyun bergegas menuju pintu sambil tidak lupa menyambar sebuah handuk kering yang tergantung di balik pintu, Kangin pasti basah kuyup pikirnya. Dan selembar handuk kering dari Kyuhyun pasti akan sangat membantu.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu dengan sangat excited, seperti seorang anak kecil kedatangan Kakeknya yang akan segera mengajaknya pergi ke taman hiburan, dan segera melemparkan handuk itu ke kepala seseorang yang berdiri di depannya.

Dia...

"Hyung! Aaa... aa!... Su.. Sungmin noona?"

Yang berdiri di depannya dan menerima lemparan handuk dari Kyuhyun bukanlah Kangin, melainkan Sungmin. Sungmin yang menggigil, tapi tubuhnya hanya basah sedikit pada bagian bahu dan rambutnya. Terlalu sedikit untuk membuat orang sekuat Sungmin menggigil.

"Sungmin noona?"

Sungmin tetap hanya menggigil dan memeluk badannya sendiri dengan erat, Kyuhyun melingkarkan handuk yang tadi mendarat di kepala Sungmin mengelilingi pundak dan bahu Sungmin yang basah.

"Noona... apa yang terjadi?" Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin, dia bertanya dan berharap Sungmin segera bicara, apapun itu, sesuatu. Kyuhyun membuka pintu lebih lebar lagi, dia tau Sungmin butuh masuk ke dalam segera. Dan...

"Kyu..." Bukannya menjawab, Sungmin malah menabrak tubuh Kyuhyun dan memeluknya.

"Noo... Noona... Maaf... Ada apa? Noona..." Kyuhyun merasa agak sedikit risih dan salah, karena gadis yang memeluknya ini adalah kekasih kakaknya sendiri. Tapi dia tahu Sungmin membutuhkan rasa aman. Sesuatu telah terjadi padanya.

Kyuhyun mengantarkan Sungmin yang masih terus bersandar dipelukannya itu ke arah ruang tengah, dengan sebelumnya menyingkirkan kertas-kertas partitur musik yang berserakan di sofa, Kyuhyun membimbing Sungmin untuk duduk disana. Tapi Sungmin masih mencengkram erat tangan Kyuhyun dan terus tertunduk sambil gemetar.

Masih belum bicara.

"Noona, ada apa?"

Sungmin masih bergulat dengan pernafasannya sendiri, berusaha mengatur jalur udaranya yang berantakan, sehubungan dengan detak jantungnya yang juga masih berantakan.

"Aku... Aku hanya keluar sebentar untuk membeli... Aku.. Aku ingin menelepon Kangin... Aku tidak tahu... Aku hanya... Aku menggunakan payung dan... kopi hangat... lalu mereka..."

Sungmin meracau tidak jelas, kalimatnya tidak teratur, Kyuhyun yang memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata pun bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya hendak diceritakan oleh Sungmin. Dia terus meracau tidak karuan. Mungkin Sungmin butuh air, itu yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melepaskan paksa tangan Sungmin yang terus menggenggam lengannya erat sejak tadi, -Sungmin tampaknya sedikit kecewa ketika Kyuhyun menyingkirkan tangganya dari lengan Kyuhyun- kemudian menuju ke dapur untuk menyeduh segelas teh hangat untuk Sungmin sambil berpikir "Haruskah aku menelepon Kangin hyung?"

Ah, tidak.

Dia hanya akan menambah beban kakaknya itu jika dia memberi tahu Kangin bahwa Sungmin sekarang sedang di apartemen mereka dalam keadaan... aneh.

"Lebih baik kau tidak usah menelpon Kangin." Ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba seolah-olah mengetaui apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan ketika Kyuhyun sedang dalam perjalanan dari dapur menuju ruang tengah dengan segelas teh hangat untuk Sungmin.

"Tapi kau baik-baik saja kan? Apa yang terjadi padamu, apa yang bisa aku bantu?" Kyuhyun mengangsurkan mug hangat itu ke jemari-jemari lentik milik Sungmin yang ternyata sangat dingin.

"Aku hanya... sedikit shock, aku tidak akan merepotkanmu Kyu, jika kau merasa tidak nyaman, aku akan segera pulang ke apartement ku." Sungmin menghangatkan jemarinya di permukaan luar dinding gelas hangat itu. Tidak berniat meminumnya. Hanya menatap bayangannya sendiri pada air teh yang pekat.

"Noona, maaf aku tidak bermaksud... tapi kau bisa menginap disini jika kau benar-benar membutuhkannya.. Kau bisa tidur di kamar, aku akan tidur di sofa."

Kyuhyun berusaha mengatur pikirannya, ketika dia menyadari bahwa gadis kesayangan kakaknya ini terluka di bagian siku, bahu, leher, wajah dan terdapat noda-noda tanah yang mengotori beberapa bagian celana 3/4 nya dan jaket pink kelincinya.

Entah kenapa, gadis yang biasanya selalu terlihat kuat ini sekarang tertunduk mengkhawatirkan.

Perlahan Sungmin menarik nafasnya, dan mulai bercerita.

"Ada sekelompok orang... Mereka melukaiku..."  
.

.

.

(to be continue..)

* * *

.

**Dee's Note :**

CLIFFHANGER YEAH! Sorry digantung dan kesannya pendek banget, soalnya kalo dijelasin sekarang chapter ini jadi kepanjangan. Kasian chapter lain jadi ga kebagian cerita:P

Anyway... ya sebenernya main character dari cerita ini memang Kyuhyun. dan Sungmin dan meskipun relationship pairingnya itu KANGMIN, tapi tetep aja.. yang muncul terus memang KYUMIN scene.

* * *

.

**Review Reply :**

- Sunghyunnie : link fb cek pm ya.

- iinx artie1 : buat para Kyumin Shipper tenang aja, meskipun relationship pairingnya Kangmin, tapi all over story isi Kyumin semua kok.

- Isnaeni love sungmin : cek pm.

- JOYeerrElpeu : chapter 2 ready ^^

- Miinalee : nggak akan ada MPREG di sini mau kamu tunggu sampe chapter berapapun, hehehhe.

* * *

.

**Dee's Last Quote :**

Oia, nanti akan ada 1 min-pairing keluar lagi di chapter 3. One of my favorite min-pairing juga. Hayo tebak siapa... ^^

Keep review and comment ya kawan-kawan, kalo viewersnya banyak tapi yang review dikit dan kebanyakan silent readernya bisa2 aku jadi males ngeupload cerita ini kesini dan akhirnya balik lagi ke note fb atau livejournal hehehe. moddy-an nih.  
so, every comment for you means a lot for me.

Jangan lupa kalo mau ngobrol ke twitter aku aja : hismaroonsmile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :** The Interrogation [Chaptered] 3/?

**Cast :** Kangin, Kyuhyun, Sungmin (girl!), other Super Junior members.

**Pairing :** Kyumin, Kangmin, Kanghyun (brothership).

**Genre :** Dark, Angst, AU.

**Rated :** R (THIS CHAPTER).

**Warning :** Rape, Genderswitch, Violence. There is really dark and bloody scene, if you cannot accept those things please just don't read, i warned you already.

**Note :** The main idea of this story is truthfully inspired by a short indie movie video which I found on youtube while i'm hunting about short indie movie to my project, then i found this a short movie titled** "The Interrogation (2011)/Boys Torture Scene"** you can search it on youtube on channel: **RebelWithoutaStage**. (if you said that i was stealing his idea, i told you that i was inspired and i already credits him here). That was a really short movie, only 3 minutes, and only has one scene and 2 main cast. Then i just thought, "Dee, why don't you make it longer?" and here is it, the super longer version of that super short movie. (i suggest you to watch that video, so you will get the spoiler of this story and you will know that i'm not stealing anything from him ^_^).

**_Summary : Terhitung sudah 4 tahun, Kim Kangin dan Kim Kyuhyun tinggal bersama, hanya berdua, semenjak kematian kedua orang tua mereka dalam sebuah kecelakaan tunggal di tepian kota kecil jauh dari Seoul. Kangin, sebagai anak tertua, harus melanjutkan bisnis kecil milik orang tuanya untuk menghidupi kebutuhan hidup mereka berdua. Sayangnya, bisnis kecil semacam itu memiliki resiko yang sangat besar dan berbahaya. Dan apa yang selama ini dia takutkan dan berusaha dia hindari, akhirnya terjadi juga... _**

**_._**

* * *

**_._**

Sungmin berniat untuk menunggu Kangin pulang malam ini, tidak peduli seberapa malam pun itu, dia akan menunggunya.

Untuk itu di tengah udara yang sangat dingin dan hujan deras malam ini, Sungmin memutuskan untuk keluar menuju coffee shop di yang terletak hanya 1 blok dari apartementnya untuk sekedar membelikan Americano hangat kesukaan Kangin.

Sungmin bahkan tidak memberi tahu Kyuhyun. Dia diam-diam menutup pintu apartementnya selembut mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan suara apapun, khawatir jika Kyuhyun mendengarnya dan justru akan membuat Kyuhyun repot karena harus menemaninya pergi. Tidak ada yang boleh repot karena keinginannya sendiri. Basah hanyalah resiko kecil. Dan Sungmin tidak peduli.

Dan dengan menggunakan mantel pink dan payung merahnya Sungmin pergi menerobos hujan.

Daerah ini bukan pusat kota Seoul, hanya sebuah distrik kecil di sekitar gedung-gedung megah dan pertokoan. Bahkan jika kurang beruntung dalam memilih flat tempat tinggal, mungkin kau tidak akan pernah menikmati sinar matahari kecuali jam 12 siang karena sebelum atau setelah tengah hari, bayangan-bayangan gedung tinggi disekitarnya akan menutupi jemuran di balkon flatmu. Banyak gang buntu yang tercipta di sela-sela gedung, atau juga sudut tempat pelukis jalanan mencoretkan graffiti mereka. Tidak ada yang menarik. Tapi suasananya hangat.

Tidak pernah ada kekacauan disini. Semua orang saling mengenal dengan baik satu sama lain. Tidak ada gadis-gadis nakal yang pulang dengan mabuk sambil menendang kaleng minuman. Tidak ada kebisingan. Yang ada hanya toko-toko kecil dengan pemiliknya yang ramah, bahkan mereka terkadang sanggup meniadakan hutang tunggakan makan atau laundry yang sudah ratusan ribu jumlahnya oleh para tetangga sendiri.

Maka tidak ada yang hidup di malam seperti ini.

Jalanan telah sepenuhnya sepi. Hanya coffee shop itu memang buka 24 jam untuk melayani mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang pulang terlalu malam karena tugas atau kerja part time karena cafe atau restoran kecil yang lainnya hanya buka sampai pukul 10 malam.

Deras.

Basah dan masih belum berhenti.

Walaupun Sungmin telah menggunakan payung, namun hujan sederas ini tidak pernah gagal untuk membasahi mantel pink nya meski hanya sedikit. Sungmin mengibaskan payung merahnya sebelum menyandarkannya pada rak kayu di depan cafe.

"Sungmin-ssi!"

Salah satu pelayang cafe berambut cokelat ikal itu langsung menghampiri pengunjungnya begitu dia tahu bahwa yang datang adalah Sungmin.

"Sendirian? Tumben kau datang malam-malam seperti ini? Dimana Kangin? Atau Kyuhyun? Ya ampun, mantelmu basah."

Dia masih belum berhenti bertanya. Sambil menggiring Sungmin ke meja yang paling dekat dengan penghangat. Sungmin tersenyum. Tidak tahu harus menjawab pertanyaan yang mana terlebih dulu. Tidak tahu apakah dia harus berbasa-basi, karena Sungmin dikejar waktu.

"Maaf, tapi... aku tidak lama."

"Ah! Bicara apa kau? Setidaknya duduklah dulu lima menit sampai mantelmu kering. Oia, kau mau minum apa?"

"Tolong buatkan... dua americano dengan sedikit gula. Untuk dibawa pulang."

"Kau yakin tidak ingin minum dulu disini? Hujan masih begitu deras..."

"Tidak terima kasih Hyoyeon-ssi, aku bawa payung. Dan aku benar-benar ingin cepat pulang. Maaf ya..."

"Ah~ Baiklah... Tunggu sebentar ya."

Sungmin memang benar-benar langsung pergi setelah pesanannya jadi. Dua gelas americano hangat juga bonus dua permen karamel telah terbungkus rapi dalam kotal karton bertuliskan nama coffee shop ini. Sungmin berpamitan untuk pulang, dan gadis bernama Hyohyeon tadi melanjutkan pekerjaannya memanggang biskuit untuk esok pagi.

"Hm? Dimana payungku?"

Sungmin yakin 100% bahwa ia menggantungkan payungnya di rak kayu ini, namun sekarang tidak tertiup angin? Pikirnya. Dan ya. Samar-samar dia melihat sesuatu berwarna merah berada 50 meter dari sisi kirinya.

Terpaksa harus berjalan berlawanan dengan arahnya pulang untuk mengambil payungnya yang entah bagaimana ada disana, Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Dan ketika baru saja Sungmin membungkuk untuk mengambilnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang dibelakangnya...

"Oh, rupanya ini payungmu?"

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara, seorang pria, mungkin seumur dengan Kangin. Tapi dia tidak kenal.

"Ah, iya. Kau yang meminjamnya?"

"Ya, terima kasih banyak."

"Tidak apa." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum begitu manis dan membuka payungnya, bersiap untuk pulang. Sementara hujan masih begitu berisik hingga mereka berdua pun harus menaikkan satu tingkat volume bicara.

Namun pria itu tiba-tiba menarik tangannya menuju sebuah gang buntu.

"Aku akan memberikanmu hadiah sebagai ucapan terima kasih, ikut aku." Ucapnya sambil menyeret Sungmin.

"Ta... tapi aku harus segera pulang."

Pria masih terus menyeret Sungmin yang melawan sekuat tenaganya. Kemudian menghempaskan Sungmin ke dinding dengan kasar. Tatapan memangsa. Sungmin menyadari bahwa pria ini merencanakan sesuatu. Dia harus pergi. Segera.

"Mau apa kau? Aku harus pulang!" Sungmin beranjak dari dinding tanpa berteriak aduh ataupun meringis kesakitan sedikitpun. Berusaha tidak terlihat lemah. Namun pria itu mengunci gerakan Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya ke dinding ketika dia menyadari, bahwa gadis ini sanggup melawannya.

"Kau tidak akan pulang sebelum kami selesai denganmu."

Setelah pria itu menyelesaikan kalimat ancamannya, teman-temannya muncul dari bagian gelap gang buntu tersebut. Empat, ditambah pria ini berarti lima. Seseorang menendang kaleng. Seekor kucing melompat kaget. Kesemuanya berpakaian hitam. Rapi. Bukan berandalan. Dan bukan berasal dari kota ini.

Mereka mendekati Sungmin yang tersudut di dinding yang kasar. Seseorang menyentuh kerah mantelnya.

"Manis sekali kau gadis pink? Bolehkah aku mencicipi seberapa manisnya kau?"

Mereka tertawa, namun Sungmin masih berusaha tidak menunjukkan raut wajah takut. Dan tanpa pikir panjang Sungmin menampar pria-pria ini dengan mengayunkan kantung kertas berisi 2 gelas kopi panasnya, isinya tumpah membasahi wajah mereka.

"Aish!"

Sungmin memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk lari, dia tidak lagi peduli akan hujan maupun payungnya, ataupun kopi untuk Kangin. Yang dia butuhkan hanyalah sampai di depan pintu masuk apartemennya secepat mungkin. Shindong ada disana, jika berandalan ini masih mengikutinya, dia yakin Shindong mampu mengatasi mereka semua.

Namun sayang, seseorang berhasil menarik hoodie mantel Sungmin dan membantingnya lagi ke dinding.

"Aaargh!"

Dua orang langsung mendekatinya dan memegangi kedua tangan Sungmin, menguncinya di dinding untuk mencegahnya pergi. Sungmin memberontak, menggeliat dan menendang-nendang.

"Aaaarrgghhh... Let me go! Now! Bastard!"

"Rupanya kami sedikit meremehkanmu" Pria pertama mencengkram wajah Sungmin pada rahang dan dagunya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya dan membuat lehernya yang putih itu terekspos.

Pria itu langsung mencium leher Sungmin dan mengigitnya, sementara tangan sebelahnya melepaskan mantel dan merobek kaus Sungmin sampai batas bahunya, membuat sebagian leher dan collar bone Sungmin semakin terbuka.

"AAAARRGH! NO ! LET ME GO ! PLEASE ! AAAHH.."

Sungmin meronta, namun ciuman pria itu semakin kasar. Dia mengigit seluruh leher putih Sungmin dan meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di sana. Sementara dua orang sisanya mulai mengeksplore tubuh Sungmin. Merabanya dari atas sampai bawah. Tangan mereka menyelinap dibalik kaus Sungmin.

"WHAAT- AARRGH ! ... PLEASEE STOP ! HELP ME! AAANNGGHH... LET ME GO! AAMMMPPHH..."

Pria pertama mengunci bibir Sungmin dengan bibirnya, dia menciumnya dengan ganas. Membungkam Sungmin agar tidak lagi berteriak meskipun dia yakin seberapa kerasnya Sungmin berteriak, suaranya hanya akan termakan oleh derasnya suara hujan dan petir.

"MMPPHH... MMHH!"

Pria itu mengigit bibirnya, mengulumnya, menghisapnya, bahkan mengunyahnya hingga berdarah. Semuanya terasa begitu sakit. Seseorang harus menolongnya, Sungmin sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk melawan kelima orang berandalan ini sekaligus. Lima. Jika hanya satu lawan satu, mungkin Sungmin sudah berhasil lari sejak tadi.

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana sebelum memuaskan kami. Permainan baru saja dimulai."

Tangan seseorang menyelinap ke dalam celana jeans Sungmin.

"KYAAAAA!"

.

* * *

_._

_Sudah hampir satu jam. Aku bertanya padanya mau kemana dia malam-malam di tengah hujan seperti ini, dia bilang dia hanya ingin membeli kopi dan langsung pulang. Tapi dimana dia sekarang?_

Shin Donghee, adalah seorang security apartement tempat Sungmin, Kangin dan Kyuhyun tinggal. Dia adalah orang kepercayaan yang selalu bisa diandalkan kapan saja. Kangin sangat dekat dengan Shindong karena umur mereka yang berdekatan, karena itu ketika Kangin pergi, Shindong adalah orang kedua yang dipercaya untuk menjaga Sungmin kekasihnya selain adiknya, Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berpamitan pada Shindong sebelum dia pergi karena Shindong memang hanya ingin memastikan Sungmin tidak akan pergi jauh-jauh sendirian malam-malam seperti ini. Dan karena Sungmin memang hanya ingin membeli kopi di coffee shop depan lalu langsung pulang, Shindong pun akhirnya menyerah dan tidak jadi mengantar Sungmin.

"Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres."

Shindong dengan raincoatnya berlari menuju coffee shop, lalu bertanya pada pelayan toko.

"Hyoyeon-ssi, apakah tadi Sungmin ke sini?"

"Oh, Lee Sungmin? Ya dia baru saja dari sini membeli dua gelas kopi."

"Kau tau dia kemana setelah itu?"

"Bukankah dia langsung pulang? Aku menawarkannya untuk menghangatkan diri sambil mengeringkan bajunya di dalam toko, namun dia menolaknya dan berkata bahwa dia akan langsung pulang ke apartemen."

"Aku berjaga di pos ku dan tidak beranjak kemana-mana sejak dia keluar, dan ini sudah hampir satu jam, dia belum kembali."

"Benarkah? Tapi dia tidak bilang mau pergi ke tempat lain. Dia terlihat sangat terburu-buru untuk pulang."

"Ponselnya juga tidak bisa dihubungi." Kata Shindong sambil masih terus mencoba menelpon nomor Sungmin dan memang tidak ada jawaban.

Hyoyeon meletakkan secangkir kopi untuk Shindong yang basah kuyup, tapi Shindong terlalu khawatir tentang Sungmin dan bahkan tidak melirik kopi hitam itu sama sekali.

"Aku melihatnya belok ke arah kiri." Kata seseorang tiba-tiba. Dia Yuri, pegawai lain di toko ini. Jika Sungmin akan pulang ke apartemen harusnya dia berjalan ke arah kanan dan bukan kiri.

"Benarkah!?"

"Ya, aku mengamatinya sampai pintu keluar, dan dia memang berjalan ke arah kiri."

Mendapatkan informasi itu, Shindong langsung berlari keluar cafe menuju ke arah yang dikatakan Yuri. Tidak ada toko lain yang buka di sepanjang pertokoan ini selain coffee shop Hyoyeon dan Yuri ini, Sungmin seharusnya memang tidak pergi kemanapun.

Shindong yakin sesuatu terjadi padanya. Tangan kanannya merogoh ke arah belt belakang seragamnya, mengecek dengan pasti, ya pistol nya ada disana. Bersiap untuk hal-hal terburuk. Dia sanggup membunuh siapapun demi Sungmin.

Tak lama, Shindong hampir tiba di ujung menuju sebuah gang buntu, ketika dia dengan samar-samar mendengar suara seseorang berteriak.

Suara Sungmin.

.

* * *

.

Pria-pria ini membanting Sungmin ke tanah, dan langsung mengunci gerakannya lagi. Mantel pinknya telah terlepas dari tubuhnya dan berada entah dimana. T-shirt biru mudanya telah robek di bagian leher hingga membuat dadanya sedikit terekspos. Mereka memang tidak menunjukkan tanda akan menghentikan perbuatannya. Sebelum benar-benar merasakan setiap inchi dari tubuh Sungmin.

"Hhh... Hhh... please just let me go... just take my money.. but please... hhh.. let me go home..."

Sungmin menangis ketakutan. Masih belum menyerah untuk melawan. Namun tubuhnya begitu lelah dan dia putus asa melawan kelima berandalan ini. Dia hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati semoga hujan lekas berhenti.

"Kau pasti akan melaporkan kami, kami tidak akan melepaskanmu." Ucap seseorang entah yang mana sambil mengeluarkan sebilah belati dari saku celananya.

"Please, please... don't kill me.. please..."

"No we're not going to kill you. But this."

Dia menggerakkan pisaunya ke arah pipi Sungmin dan membuatnya merinding karena sensasi dingin dari besi dan ketakutannya. Orang itu memain-mainkan pisaunya dari pipi hingga leher Sungmin, sementara yang lainnya berusaha melepaskan celana jeans Sungmin dan terus merabai seluruh tubuhnya.

Pisau itu bergerak ke leher dan turun ke bahunya, sampai pada tali bra nya. Dan...

"Cresss..."

Pria itu memutuskan tali bra Sungmin. Dan langsung menciumi pundak dan leher Sungmin yang tanpa penghalang apapun itu. Sungmin merasakan pedih, ada luka di pundaknya juga lehernya dan mungkin dipipinya. Tapi Sungmin tidak menyadari bahwa siku kanannya sudah terluka parah. Bekas perlawanannya. Tergesek pada lantai batu yang sangat kasar.

"NOO! STOOOP! PLEAASSEE..."

Hujan memang belum berhenti. Namun teriakannya terdengar.

"LEPASKAN DIA!"

"DOR!"

Semua mata tertuju ke arah suara tembakan. Sesosok pria tambun berseragam berdiri dengan terengah-engah dan basah kuyup sambil mengacungkan pistolnya ke atas. Dia baru saja menembakkan tembakan peringatan di tengah hujan yang begitu deras.

"KUBILANG LEPASKAN DIA!" Dia menembakkan tembakan peringatan kedua dan langsung mengacungkan pistol nya ke arah berandalan itu.

"SHIT! Dia bawa senjata!" Kelima berandalan itu langsung pergi sambil berlari, namun Shindong yang kesal telah menembakkan satu peluru ke arah mereka, dan mengenai bahu salah seorang dari mereka berlima.

Setelah mereka benar-benar menghilang, Shindong langsung berlari ke arah Sungmin yang terkapar menangis di tanah dalam keadaan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Lee Sungmin! Sungmin-ah!" Shindong membantunya bangun. Sungmin masih gemetar, mengigil dan menangis.

Shindong mengambil mantel Sungmin yang terlempar 5 meter darinya, lalu membantu Sungmin membenahi pakaiannya. Shindong menahan emosinya melihat keadaan Sungmin di depan matanya sekarang ini.

Dia basah, rambutnya berantakan, kausnya robek dan celana jeansnya telah terbuka 1/3, mengekspos kedua kaki jenjangnya yang putih. Bibir Sungmin berdarah, sikunya juga, dia mengigil, gemetar dan... menangis. Lee Sungmin yang sangat jarang menangis itu sekarang menangis.

"Sungmin-ah, are you okay?" Pertanyaan bodoh, sesal Shindong dalam hati. Wanita ini hampir saja diperkosa masal dan kau bertanya apakah dia baik-baik saja? Bodoh.

"Hhhh... Shindong oppa..." Sungmin memeluk Shindong yang berlutut dihadapannya. Shindong memeluknya. Sungmin menangis dan terus menangis, berterimakasih karena Shindong datang menyelamatkannya. Sementara Shindong merasa kesal kepada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menjaga Sungmin.

"Terima kasih... Hhh..."

"Maafkan aku Sungmin-ah, harusnya aku menjagamu, seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengalami hal seperti ini. Maafkan aku telah gagal menjagamu." Shindong menenangkan Sungmin dalam pelukannya sambil mengusap-usap kepala Sungmin dan sesekali menyisir rambut Sungmin dan merapihkannya menggunakan jarinya.

"Tidak.. ini bukan salahmu... terima kasih... Aku... Aku..." Sungmin masih belum berhenti menangis. Shindong membantunya berdiri.

"Kau bisa berjalan?" Sungmin mengangguk, masih memeluk Shindong erat.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, kau butuh pakaian kering dan kau jadi basah karena aku basah. Kau yakin bisa berjalan?" Shindong melihat lutut Sungmin yang gemetar. Berjalan dengan sisa tenaganya. Shindong menopang 80% berat Sungmin karena setelah itu tawarannya untuk menggendong Sungmin ditolak. Gadis ini masih keras kepala, tidak mau merepotkan siapapun, dalam keadaan seperti ini sekalipun.

Sementara Kangin belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan pulang. Dan hujan pun belum berhenti...

.

.

.

(to be continue)

* * *

.

**Dee's Note:**

YEY! the other min-pairing nya is SHINMIN ! I LOVE SHINMIN AS MUCH AS I LOVE KYUMIN (but still, of course KANGMIN is my FIRST OTP :P).

makasih banget buat Shindong yang hujan-hujanan menyelamatkan Sungmin. i love you... T_T ternyata kamu nggak cuma "selalu ada" buat sungmin di kehidupan nyata, tapi juga di kehidupan fanfic. and yeah.. aku gak jadi nge-rape sungmin. (nggak ngerti bikin adengan nc terang-terangan dan rasanya nulis adegan begituan dalam bahasa indonesia itu rasanya ganjil banget).

Yeah at least, aku tetep aja nyiksa dia. Hahaha Ya Tuhan, maafin saya.

* * *

.

**Reply Review:**

_Sunghyunnie: ehehehe maaf ya digantungin :P (dee nakal), oia kalo kamu nge-add fb aku, tolong pm-in nama fb kamu siapa biar bisa langsung aku approve tanpa salah orang. ^^

_Iinx artie1: haehyuk? duh maksud aku kan min-pairing... and it's Shinmin ^^

_E lyte1218 : sudahkah anda dapatkan jawaban tentang apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin di chapter ini? ^^

_Ayugai Risa : teeet tooot salah. Not Haemin but Shinmin ^^

_Gamekyu1 : i will post as soon as possible, a bit busy now.

_Kyulov : thank you ^^ sorry if the chapter is too short.

* * *

.

**Dee's Last Quote:**

Wah, kayaknya banyak yang nggak nyangka ya kalo Min-Pairing yang bakalan aku masukin satu lagi ke chapter 3 ini adalah Shinmin, but yeah like what i said before, i love Shinmin. That's why i choose them to be added in this chapt. Shindong as Sungmin's Hero.

Oia, for all yang pada minta link fb, jangan lupa kasih nama/link fb kalian juga kalo kalian nge-add fb dee, biar bisa langsung di approve ke orang yang bersangkutan. Dan jangan lupa mampir di twitter, saya sering banget hidup disana, hahaha. ( hismaroonsmile) Yang punya tumblr juga boleh mampir ke (hismaroonsmile . tumblr . com).

Keep comment ya, keep give me a spirit to continuing this fanfic... :')

I love you all.^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Title :** The Interrogation [Chaptered] 4/?

**Cast :** Kangin, Kyuhyun, Sungmin (girl!), other Super Junior members.

**Pairing :** Kyumin, Kangmin, Kanghyun (brothership).

**Genre :** Dark, Angst, AU.

**Rated :** R.

**Warning :** Genderswitch, Violence. There is really dark and bloody scene, if you cannot accept those things please just don't read, i warned you already.

**Note :** The main idea of this story is truthfully inspired by a short indie movie video which I found on youtube while i'm hunting about short indie movie to my project, then i found this a short movie titled **"The Interrogation (2011)/Boys Tortured Scene"** you can search it on youtube on channel: **RebelWithoutaStage.** (if you said that i was stealing his idea, i told you that i was inspired and i already credits him here). That was a really short movie, only 3 minutes, and only has one scene and 2 main cast. Then i just thought, "Dee, why don't you make it longer?" and here is it, the super longer version of that super short movie. (i suggest you to watch that video, so you will get the spoiler of this story and you will know that i'm not stealing anything from him ^_^).

_**Summary : Terhitung sudah 4 tahun, Kim Kangin dan Kim Kyuhyun tinggal bersama, hanya berdua, semenjak kematian kedua orang tua mereka dalam sebuah kecelakaan tunggal di tepian kota kecil jauh dari Seoul. Kangin, sebagai anak tertua, harus melanjutkan bisnis kecil milik orang tuanya untuk menghidupi kebutuhan hidup mereka berdua. Sayangnya, bisnis kecil semacam itu memiliki resiko yang sangat besar dan berbahaya. Dan apa yang selama ini dia takutkan dan berusaha dia hindari, akhirnya terjadi juga... **_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tidak panik ketika Sungmin akhirnya bercerita tentang apa yang baru saja dialaminya. Setidaknya sekarang Sungmin berada di tempat yang aman.

"Kyuhyun-ah... Kumohon, jangan beri tahu Kangin soal ini. Aku... tidak ingin membuatnya terbebani karena memikirkanku... Aku tidak ingin membuatnya terlibat masalah jika nanti dia membawa kasus ini ke polisi atau mengejar berandalan itu. Shindong telah berjanji padaku untuk tidak bicara apa-apa. Kumohon, kau juga berjanjilah..."

_Lihatlah wanita ini Tuhan. Sepuluh menit yang lalu dia baru saja hampir diperkosa masal dan sekarang dia meminta orang-orang berjanji untuk tidak membawa kasus ini ke meja hukum? Bahkan luka di bibirnya masih belum kering._

"Sebaiknya kau menginap disini malam ini Noona." Kata Kyuhyun sambil membuka lemari penyimpanan di ruang tengah dan mengambil selimut.

"Kyuhyun, berjanjilah..."

"Aku khawatir orang-orang itu akan menerormu jika kau berada sendirian di apartement mu malam ini." Sambungnya sambil mengeluarkan bantal dan membungkusnya dengan sarung bantal baru.

"Kyuhyun..."

"Tidurlah di kamar, biar aku tidur di sofa." Kyuhyun masih sibuk mempersiapkan sofa tempat tidurnya, membelakangi Sungmin yang masih terus berusaha membuat Kyuhyun berjanji.

"Kyu!"

Sungmin berdiri dan memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang tiba-tiba. Jantung Kyuhyun berdegup begitu kencang dan dia rasakan wajahnya mulai memerah. Berusaha untuk tidak terlihat malu ataupun senang, Kyuhyun berusaha mengatur raut wajah dan gesture tubuhnya untuk tetap diam.

"..."

"Kyuhyun aku mohon, berjanjilah kau tidak akan mengatakannya pada Kangin, aku mohon..."

Kyuhyun tidak ingin berjanji, dia tidak ingin Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya. Dia tidak ingin berjanji, Sungmin akan segera menyudahi pelukannya ketika Kyuhyun berjanji. Tapi ini salah, sepenuhnya salah.

_Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin adalah kekasih kakakmu._

"Baiklah. Aku berjanji noona."

Namun Sungmin belum melepaskan pelukannya.

_Mau apa lagi kau Lee Sungmin?_

"Dan berhenti memanggilku Noona."

Kyuhyun terperanjat. _Apa-apaan ini?_ Sungmin memintanya untuk memanggilnya hanya dengan nama? Tanpa tambahan apapun? _Kau pikir kita ada di negara mana dan berapa umurmu._ Sungmin lebih tua 2 tahun dari Kyuhyun, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa seenaknya.

_Ini sulit._

"Maaf noona, aku tidak bisa. Kau... Kau noona ku."

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya. Dalam diam.

.

* * *

.

Kyuhyun meminta Sungmin untuk mengganti bajunya, Sungmin boleh menggunakan baju Kyuhyun yang mana saja karena baju Kangin sudah pasti akan sangat kebesaran untuk Sungmin. Tubuh Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memang tidak terlalu berbeda jauh, karena itu Kyuhyun menyarankannya untuk segera mengganti bajunya yang basah dan robek itu dengan baju milik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggunakan kaus hitam panjang dan celana training milik Kyuhyun. Benar saja, baju itu tidak terlalu terlihat kebesaran untuknya.

"Bahkan dengan bajuku kau masih terlihat cantik noona." Kata Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menghibur Sungmin untuk membuatnya lupa kejadian tadi.

Syukurlah, Sungmin tersenyum. Dia sudah berhenti menangis.

"Tidurlah, tidak usah menunggu Kangin pulang. Aku akan menjagamu disini."

"Terima kasih, Kyu."

"Kau butuh istirahat."

Sungmin mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju satu-satunya kamar tidur, dan sebelum menutup pintu Sungmin mengucapkan "Good Night" kepada Kyuhyun yang juga mulai mencari posisi tidur di sofa ruang tengah.

Semoga hujan lekas berhenti...

.

* * *

.

Hujan menyisakan tetesan embun dan kabut tebal yang menyelimuti seluruh bagian kota. Udara semakin dingin, namun matahari mulai berfungsi seperti normal, menghangatkan kaumnya. Memeluk setiap makhluk dari sisa-sisa menggigil dan kelembaban sepanjang malam tadi.

Cho Kyuhyun terbangunkan oleh sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela di sebelah sofanya yang lupa ia tutup sejak semalam. Udara begitu lembab. Semua orang tidak ingin beranjak dari tidurnya, tapi dia harus.

Lee Sungmin ada di apartemennya, dan... Kangin tidak pulang sampai pagi ini!

Ini hal yang baru, biasanya Kangin akan selalu pulang ke rumah tidak peduli sudah seberapa malamkah itu. Namun pagi ini dia belum tiba di rumah, dan tidak ada satu message pun darinya. Kyuhyun mencoba menelpon Kangin, namun nomor tersebut dinyatakan tidak aktif. _Tidak mungkin. _

Dia harus berusaha tenang. Wanita di kamar kakaknya itu masih cukup labil, dia tidak boleh memperburuk keadaan hanya karena panik. Kangin nanti akan pulang. Pasti.

Kyuhyun membuatkan segelas susu cokelat hangat dan dua lembar toast untuk Sungmin, dan dengan lembut mengetuk pintu kamar. Tidak ada jawaban, sepertinya Sungmin belum bangun. Kyuhyun perlahan membuka pintu kamar yang tidak dikunci, dan meletakkan nampan berisi sarapan di meja sebelah tempat tidur sambil mengecek keadaan Sungmin. Dan...

"NOONA !"

Sungmin menggigil hebat, dahinya berkeringat, wajahnya pucat dan bibirnya begitu ungu. Dia membungkus dirinya di dalam selimut.

"Sungmin, Sungmin noona, kau kenapa?"

Kyuhyun menyibakkan sedikit selimut Sungmin, dan melihat wanita ini memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan begitu erat sambil menggigil hebat.

"Ssu.. Sungmin-ah!" Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin dengan informal, tanpa tambahan Noona. Berharap Sungmin menjawabnya dengan jawaban apapun.

"Kkyuhh...hhh.."

"Sungmin-ah? Are you okay?" Kyuhyun menyentuh kening Sungmin dan terperanjat. "Damn!" Sungmin demam tinggi. Dan jika melihat bantal dan bajunya yang basah, sepertinya Sungmin sudah menggigil sejak semalam.

"Sungmin kau demam. Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku?"

"Kyuhhh... panggil Kangin kemari..."

Kyuhyun bingung, Kangin bahkan tidak ada di rumah. Dia belum pulang. Dan keadaan Sungmin seperti ini.

"Ta... tapi. Kangin hyung..."

"Aku ingin bertemu dia Kyu...hhh..."

"Dia... Dia... Dia belum pulang." Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan perlahan, berusaha membuat Sungmin tidak panik. Namun gagal. Sungmin justru tiba-tiba beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari keluar kamar dengan terhuyung.

"Sungmin!" Kyuhyun menangkap Sungmin yang nyaris terjatuh di depan pintu kamar. Jelas saja, dengan kondisi sepucat ini, dia tidak akan memiliki cukup tenaga bahkan untuk berdiri.

"Jangan pergi kemana-mana! Kangin akan pulang. Kau itu sedang demam! Diamlah, aku kan mencarikanmu obat!"

"Tidak Kyuhyun, Tidak! Aku ingin bertemu Kangin sekarang!" Sungmin masih memberontak dalam pelukan Kyuhyun yang berusaha menahan tubuhnya dan tubuh Sungmin agar tidak terjatuh.

"Sungmin tenanglah! Kau itu panas sekali!"

"Kyuhyun! Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin bertemu Kangin!"

"Dia akan pulang! Dia pasti pulang! Sungmin tenanglah!"

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku!"

"LEE SUNGMIN!" Kyuhyun membanting Sungmin ke tempat tidur. Maaf, tapi sepertinya itulah satu-satunya cara membuat seorang keras kepala seperti Sungmin agar diam.

"Dengarkan aku! Kondisimu sakit, kau demam! Dan Kangin pasti akan pulang! Jadi diamlah disini sampai aku kembali dengan obatmu! Dan jangan berbuat macam-macam!"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun di atasnya yang wajahnya tampak begitu serius. Sungmin menangis perlahan.

_Oh tidak. Kumohon jangan dengan air mata itu._

"Maafkan aku Kyu..."

"Jangan menangis. Maafkan aku membentakmu, tapi tolong, tetaplah di kamar ini sampai aku kembali. Kumohon..." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut sambil menghapus air mata Sungmin dengan jarinya. Sungmin mengangguk.

.

* * *

.

_(Sementara itu di tempat lain...)_

"Temukan dia sekarang juga! Aku menginginkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku untuk segera kembali ke tanganku!"

"Baik, Tuan."

"Kuberi kalian waktu 4 hari, temukan dia atau kalian akan menemukan ajal kalian! Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Tuan."

"AAARGH! SHIT!"

Seseorang dengan jas dan shades serba hitamnya membanting gelas wine yang ada di genggamannya. Semua ini membuatnya kesal. Bahkan ini pertama kalinya kedua bawahan kepercayaannya itu tidak bisa memenuhi keinginannya. Mereka biasanya bekerja dengan sempurna tanpa kesalahan, mereka bekerja bagaikan dua anak panah yang menjadi satu. Cepat dan pasti. Namun hanya mencari seseorang saja mereka membutuhkan waktu lebih dari 12jam? Ini hal yang baru. Teknologi canggih mereka biasanya sanggup menemukan seseorang hanya dalam 1 atau 2 jam saja paling lama.

Semua ini membuatnya kesal.

"Sudahlah, ketampananmu akan berkurang jika kau marah-marah terus. Mereka pasti akan menemukannya."

Seseorang pria berambut sedikit panjang dan berwajah cantik memeluknya dari belakang. Mengusap dada pria itu dengan jemari panjangnya yang lentik, berusaha membuatnya tenang.

Dia tersenyum sinis.

"Ketampananaku hanya akan berkurang jika tidak ada kau di sisiku, Heechul."

Dia membalik badannya dan mereka berciuman.

.

* * *

.

Kyuhyun mendapatkan obat penurun panas dari Shindong. Sebenarnya mungkin Kangin memilikinya di suatu tempat di apartement ini namun Kyuhyun malas mencari dan dia pikir berlari ke bawah dan meminta tolong pada Shindong akan jadi lebih cepat. Dan benar saja, Shindong memilikinya.

Dia bergegas menuju kamar sambil menyambar segelas air putih.

"Hhh... Hhh... Sungmin-ah... Hhh.. " Kyuhyun membuka lebar pintu kamar dengan tidak berhenti terengah-engah.

Syukurlah Sungmin memang tidak pergi kemana-mana. Dia tertidur. Sungmin sudah berhenti mengigil, hanya saja tubuhnya masih panas. Dia harus meminum obatnya segera.

"Sungmin... Lee Sungmin... bangunlah..."

Kyuhyun berlutut di samping tempat tidur Sungmin dan membangunkannya dengan lembut. Kyuhyun mengusap keringat di wajah Sungmin dengan tangannya.

"Sungmin, bangunlah sebentar... kau harus minum obatmu."

Sungmin menggeliat, membuka matanya perlahan. Mencoba beranjak. Kyuhyun membantunya duduk dengan bersandar ke sandaran tempat tidur. Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin menggengam gelasnya karena tangannya begitu gemetar dan lemas. Dia meminum obatnya seperti menelan sebongkah chesnut dalam kerongkongannya. Terlihat begitu tersiksa.

"Terima kasih, Kyu..." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lekat dengan tatapannya yang sayu dan matanya yang sembab. Sedikit tidak percaya, bahwa pria yang biasanya dingin dan hanya bicara seperlunya ini ternyata mewarisi sifat kakaknya, perhatian dan hangat.

"Berbaringlah, jika panasmu sudah turun kau harus sarapan." Kata Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan gelas air putih yang tersisa sedikit itu ke nampan sarapan Sungmin. Sungmin melihat sarapannya, dan tersenyum. Salah satu dari kedua toast yang ada dipiring terlihat agak gosong. Namun Sungmin menghargai itu karena Kyuhyun-nya ini memang bukan orang yang terbiasa ada di dapur.

Kyuhyun menyadari Sungmin yang sedikit tersenyum ke arah sarapannya.

"Maaf, roti itu menyangkut di alat pemanggang dan tidak bisa loncat keluar."

Sungmin sedikit tertawa.

"Aku menggunakan sumpit untuk mengeluarkannya tapi aku... kesetrum, aku lupa kalau aku belum mematikan toasternya dan menusuknya dengan sumpit besi."

Sungmin masih memperhatikan Kyuhyun bercerita sambil tersipu malu.

"Akhirnya aku panik mencari sumpit bambu, dan roti itu terlanjur terbakar... sedikit."

Kyuhyun...

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus membelikanmu bubur. Roti ini tidak layak dimakan." Kyuhyun beranjak berdiri, namun Sungmin menggenggam tangannya. Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin.

"Kau lucu, Kyu..." Sungmin tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun.

_Ya Tuhan. Kumohon berhentilah bersikap seperti ini padaku Lee Sungmin. Aku tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan jantungku agar tidak meloncat dari tempatnya jika kau terus-terusan bersikap manis padaku. _

Kyuhyun pergi sambil menyambar jaketnya di balik pintu.

.

.

.

(to be continue...)

* * *

.

**Dee's Note :**

ENTIRE KYUMIN MOMENT FOR YOU ALL KYUMIN SHIPPER aaahhh... (mempertanyakan diri sendiri - loe itu beneran Kangmin shipper nggak sih Dee?) hahahha. seriously i ship Kangmin more harder than i ship Kyumin, but i am Kang-Min-Kyu shipper tho :P. and since Kyuhyun is my twins (we are Aquarius Line whose born in almost on a same date), so i know exactly his point of view and his feel... and i think, his feeling (towards Sungmin) is true :P

oia, btw, you can see HEECHUL.

and guess who is the one that he kissed, yang tebakannya bener aku kasih permen!

keep comment ya guys, kasih tau kalo udah pada mulai bosen.

.

* * *

.

**Review Reply :**

**-Sunghyunnie :** Kayaknya add-friend request kamu udah aku accept deh, soalnya tadi aku akhirnya main asal accept aja semuanya hehehe.

**-Super Girl :** disini Kangin sama Sungmin nggak nikah, mereka cuma in relationship alias pacaran. Dan yang di livejournal aku, itu versi Englishnya.

**-MinnieGalz :** -_- masa Kyuhyun mau nge-rape pacar kakaknya sendiri? tega amat. enggak lah.

**-Sha :** Yeah, emang agak susah nih cari fanfic yang pairingnya Kangmin (sebagai seorang Kangmin shipper, aku juga agak frustasi hahaha).

**-Kyulove :** Yey! Shindong is the hero ^_^ #hugshindonghyung

**-Whiteviolin :** Kebalik, disini justru orang ketiganya Kyuhyun, kan yang pacaran Kangmin-nya. Nama asli aku emang Dyah, tapi aku nggak pernah pake nickname "Dee-Yach" , mungkin beda orang ^^ Nickname aku kalo nggak "Hismaroonsmile" / "Marooncrescent" / "Another-Maroon" / "Ladykepik" selain empat itu berarti bukan aku ^^.

**-Guest :** Thanks ^^

**-Guest2 :** Oke deh, aku share aja disini ya, fb nya " www . facebook . com . /marooncrescent "

**-ANAKNYADONGHAE :** itu monggo link fb ku ada diatas ^^

**-Kanaya :** Nanti di chapter 6 aku kasih deh link ke shortmovie yang jadi inspirasi aku nulis cerita ini. Kalo kamu nonton sekarang nanti spoiler banget, hehehe.

**-Sha :** Iya, aku Kangmin Shipper nih, nomor 2 nya baru Kyumin.

**-ANAKNYADONGHAE :** Aku suka Shindong sih, 6main bias aku di Super Junior itu semuanya ada di Super Junior T : Sungmin, Kangin, Heechul, Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, Shindong. Mereka ber-6 lah pokoknya ^^. okay nanti di-approve ^^

**-Indahplus96 :** Thanks ^^ i will upload the next chapter as soon as possible, i'm quite busy now~

.

* * *

.

bye~


End file.
